Within the United States, electricity use and means are regulated by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) and the domestic National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA). US regulations often demands 1-15 or 5-15 type NEMA connectors and plugs, among other types of standard plugs. Typical outlets have voltage ratings from 125 to 600 volts, with electricity passing from female outlets to male plugs.
Electricity consumption in the United States has risen by almost 2,000 kWh since 1990, highlighted by the growing popularity of domestic use such as smart phones, televisions, tablets, etc. and the growing number of outlets in the average American household. Accordingly, demand has increased for efficient, secure means with which to utilize this electric energy. Yet current iterations of electrical outlets may allow corresponding plugs to come loose due to their lacking locking functions, simultaneously exposing the outlet and preventing current flow and thereby impeding on the purpose of the outlet and creating safety hazards whereby the outlet may be exposed. This may cause a danger, both to adults, wherein the disconnection may be accidental, but also to children and other at risk populations where the disconnection may also be accidental but also on purpose by the individual.
NEMA 5-15 and 1-15 plug outlets are marked by certain characteristics and may include copper socket housing with two symmetrically arranged, copper fixed and mounted sockets provided in the housing. Its front end may be disposed inside the housing shell top body while corresponding to its front end may be a jack plug socket connector which inserts through the front end of the plug socket copper; the copper socket provided at the end of the outer housing may be for connecting power lines. However, during use, these typical sockets may succumb to pulling of the male plug and may create separation between the male plug and female socket, creating a safety risk. Thus, there is a need for an invention that prevents this separation, allowing the socket to continue to exchange current while protecting the safety of those using the socket.
There exists functions and performances which necessitate proper electricity flow to be successful. For example, outlets are depended upon to deliver energy to sustain medical equipment, lighting, and other such uses. In some cases, as with children or residents with dementia or other mentally debilitating conditions, it may be undesirable to have outlets which allow for male plugs to slip or otherwise be removed from outlets instead of providing necessary functions. Current outlet models, both grounded and ungrounded, may be susceptible to such dangers as current regulations on NEMA plugs and outlets do not exist regarding staying ability.
In order to prevent removal, current plugs and sockets have employed various methods, such as electronic locks, etc. Yet these methods may be of complex structure, high cost of production, and difficult and/or costly to implement in homes. Due to the multitudinous nature of outlets in homes, hospitals, and other day-to-day locations, costly or difficult implementation may dissuade residents from implementing safety precautions at the cost of their own well-being. Thus there is a need for an invention which may cheaply and efficiently ensure continued use of outlets while preserving safety measures with a locking function.
Therefore, there is a need for an invention providing a device which may be used to ensure the safe and continued use of electricity, relating generally to a lockable electrical socket device such as to provide lockable functions while maintaining cost-efficiency.